Yoshika Miyafuji
Yoshika Miyafuji is the main protagonist of the ''Strike Witches ''anime series. She is an Ace pilot and the best healer in Fuso. She was voiced by Misato Fukuen in the Japanese version, and by Cherami Leigh in the English dub. Profile Yoshika Miyafuji was a school girl who heals animals & her look was brown hair, blue & white school uniform & her power transformation was her fox ears that she can fly & transform to herself. Background Yoshika is the only daughter of Ichiro Miyafuji, a researcher renowned as the "Father of Striker Units". Her mother Sayaka and grandmother Akimmoto Yoshiko retain a high level of magic power even after exceeding their 20s, which makes them an extremely uncommon family lineage. Yoshika also has a cousin called Michiko Yamakawa does not have a single drop of magic power, but she is Yoshika's closest friend, and the two have been classmates since childhood. Raised in a mountain village, Yoshika was mostly ignorant about the world's affairs. For the future, she just decided to inherit the medical clinic run by her grandmother without thinking about other alternatives at all. She hates it when people get hurt and has strong feelings of wanting to protect others. The thought of inheriting the clinic also originates from this. As a country-bred, she was somewhat incapable of settling down when going to the city. Yoshika had limited knowledge about Witches and actually could not understand the admiration that other girls have towards them as well. This also stems in part from the fact that she never saw the propaganda film "Flash of the Fuso Sea", which caused many Fuso girls to admire the Witches. Before enlisting in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing , she was a second-year student at the Yokosuka 4th Girls-only Middle School, where her grades were average among the students. After the disband of the 501st JFW due to the liberation of Gallia, she resumed her studies and graduated from middle school. Personality Her personality is pure, straightforward, earnest and always energetic, but also surprisingly stubborn. With a strong sense of duty and thoughtful of her friends, she works vigorously towards her aims without giving up and always facing forward, possessing a brashness of spirit strong in crucial moments. Due a nature that does not get timid or fearful of strangers, Yoshika has friendly relations with everyone in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, without exceptions, in spite of being the last member to join in. Particularly, she display an excellent combination with her close friend Warrant Officer Bishop and with Flying Officer Clostermann, who she had many opportunities to work together with. She has a physiological revulsion towards wars and guns that injure people, and losing the father that she loved only encouraged her hatred against war. However, that dislike is based not on knowledge but on emotions and, in the bottom of her heart, she thinks that fighting for the sake of the promise she made with her father ("That power, for the sake of protecting many") is unavoidable. After her enlistment in the 501st JFW, Yoshika awoke as a boob-maniac. She does not actively make a move, but does brings her face and hands near towards the breasts of others with quite natural movements or sends an intense gaze to their chest areas. Whenever doing joint training or collapsing after a mission with Warrant Officer Bishop, she always brings her face or hands near the other's breasts. In occasions like during the aquatic training, bathing and Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn started up the Jet Striker, she naturally gazed intently at someone's chest area. A smile of pure bliss surfaced when she got a hold of Flight Lieutenant Yeager's breasts, burying her face on them when she collapsed after a collision. Also, her eyes unconsciously sparkled when Flight Lieutenant Yeager and Flight Lieutenant Marseille disputed over the size of their breasts. Due not watching where she was going, she ended up grabbing Squadron Leader Sakamoto's breasts in a straightforward manner. Later, upon meeting Sakamoto in the bath, she ended up suffering from dizziness caused by a prolonged hot bath after thinking too much about the same's breasts. Maybe because she has no immunity to celebrities as someone comparatively more inexperienced than others, Yoshika has a tendency to desire autographs in a lowbrow-manner. During a re-supply stop at Los Angeles, she took a picture and got an autograph from Elizabeth Taylor, a well-known child actress at the time who would later become a great actress, without really knowing who she was - for no better reason than the fact that people formed a crowd. She also desired an autograph from Flight Lieutenant Marseille upon learning that she was a world-famous Witch, despite not knowing anything about her until she visited their base. A small glutton, Yoshika is well versed in housework - especially cooking. Though only capable of preparing Fuso cuisine, she has a fixation with nattou to the point of making it herself. She actually dislikes Britannian cuisine. Ace Archetype Yoshika is based on the Japanese flying ace Kaneyoshi "Kinsuke" Mutoh. Relationships Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji Yoshika has a very loving relationship with her late father. Ichiro left Yoshika when she was five to work on the Striker Units in Britannia. On Yoshika's tenth birthday, Ichiro was declared dead by being caught in a accidental explosion of his lab, and Yoshika received a bag of his personal effects in the mail. The military refused to tell Yoshika where and why he died, as it was classified information, and Yoshika came to blame the war for the loss of her father. Lynette Bishop Yoshika becomes fast friends with Lynette from the day she came to Britannia and first joined the Strike Witches. They have a lot in common and quickly gain a sister-in-arms relationship and grew very protective of one and other. On some occasions, Yoshika and Lynette like to sleeping together in bed and give each other comfort after having a big day. It is strongly hinted, Yoshika has feelings for Lynette and can't admit that she loves her, but later as their sisterly-bond grows, so does their love for each other and will eventually become a couple in the future. Mio Sakamoto Abilities Yoshika's inherent magic is Healing Abilities. Classified as a variety of the telekinesis-lineage, it puts a living thing back to how it was by means of magic and is effective not only against external wounds but also diseases. At first, she became fatigued upon treating a single person, so consecutive use was difficult. However, she underwent a huge growth through practice and actual combat, to the point of being capable of fighting without problems even after continuously applying treatment to over 10 people. Another ability of note is a multi-shield that raises the power of the magic shield, the generation of a gigantic shield and the capacity to use them properly for offense and defense. Her latent magic power and growth width are by far the greatest. Also, by granting her own magic power, Yoshika can increase the magic power of a targeted Witch, drastically strengthening both her inherent magic and physical abilities (as seen in the game Iyasu, Naosu, Puni-Puni suru). She also has confidence in her health and boasts never having catch a cold before. Gallery Miyafuji.Yoshika.full.219653.jpg screenshot_0326.jpeg|Yoshika with her mother and grandmother. yande.re 157609 lynette_bishop miyafuji_yoshika strike_witches vector_trace.jpg strike witches animal ears miyafuji yoshika sakamoto mio 1600x1200 wallpaper_www.wallpapername.com_89.jpg|Yoshika on the battlefield. screenshot_0665.jpeg|Yoshika and Lynette laughing together. Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0018.jpg shot0010.png|Yoshika angry at the Neuroi for hurting Lynette. screenshot_0266.jpeg|Yoshika battling the Neuroified Warlock Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0679.jpg|Yoshika and Lynette hugging each other lovingly. Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0585.jpg|Kid Yoshika and her father Dr. Miyafuji saying their final goodbyes. Strike_Witches_2_Screenshot_0327.jpg|Yoshika sleeping with Lynette 1280x720_1080061784c0.jpg|Yoshika in Strike Witches: 501st Joint Fighter Wing Take Off! 8eecffb3355bc33f328f004d8c6903891469708886_full.jpg|Yoshika with Hattori Shizuka strike witches animal ears miyafuji yoshika 2000x1429 wallpaper_www.wallpapername.com_31.jpg Konachan.com - 180402 lynette_bishop miyafuji_yoshika nyantype perrine-h_clostermann scan strike_witches yamakawa_kouji.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:The Messiah Category:Psychics Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Successful Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:War Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Chaste